Salah Makna
by faz94
Summary: Gilbert kesulitan berbahasa Indonesia. Kirana, sebagai istrinya siap mengajari. Meski kadang apa yang dipelajari malah melenceng dari aslinya./Prunes/Drabble/AU/Enjoy minna-san :D


**Axis Power Hetalia belong to Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **.**

 **Salah Makna**

 **.**

 **Prussia x Nesia**

 **.**

 **Gilbert Beilschmidt x Kirana Larasati**

 **.**

 **Romance & Humor**

 **.**

 **Drabble maybe?**

 **.**

 **OOC, Gajeness, Plotless i guess, Typo and many more**

 **.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salah Makna**

Baru tiga bulan Gilbert menikah dengan wanita pujaannya, Kirana Larasati dan kini mereka tinggal di negara sang istri, yaitu Indonesia.

Banyak sekali hal yang membuat Gilbert antusias dan penasaran dengan tanah air tercinta istrinya. Mulai dari orang-orangnya, bahasanya, budayanya, makanannya, dan lain-lain. Namun yang paling menarik minatnya adalah bahasa Indonesia.

Menurutnya bahasa Indonesia sangat khas dan unik. Meski belum lancar menguasai bahasa Indonesia, tapi Gilbert tetap gigih mempelajarinya. Kadang sang istri, Kirana membantunya belajar. Mengajari cara pengucapan dan artinya.

Belajar bahasa juga, susah-susah gampang buat Gilbert. Pernah suatu hari, saat ia sedang berlatih bicara bahasa dengan Kirana ada banyak kesalahan dalam pengucapan. Contohnya:

" _Darling_ , kamu tau apa bedanya kamu sama bunga mawar?" tanya Gilbert dalam usaha merayu sang istri.

Kirana yang bingung, hanya menggeleng pelan. "Nggak tau. Emang apa bedanya?"

"Kalo mawar itu berduit sementara kamu berdua sama akyu~ mumumu~"

Sontak, hal itu membuat Kirana gregetan dan mencubit pinggang Gilbert sambil berkata, "Ya ampun, _dear_. Yang bener itu mawar berduri, dan bukan akyu tapi aku."

"Kamu belajar ngerayu dari siapa, sih?" tanya Kirana gemas sambil mengunyeng-unyeng pipi Gilbert. _Maklum, pasangan baru._ **Uhuk!**

Gilbert mengelus pipinya dengan wajah cemberut. "Razak. Dia nyaranin aku buat ngerayu kamu kayak gitu."

Itu hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak kesalahan berbahasa dari Gilbert. Tapi meski begitu, Gilbert tetap bersemangat belajar dan tidak mudah menyerah. Baginya, bahasa Indonesia adalah tantangan yang harus ditaklukan. Dan, Kirana semakin cinta pada kegigihan Gilbert.

 _Uh, so sweet~_

.

Siang ini, Gilbert sedang berjalan-jalan di mall besar daerah Jakarta tempatnya tinggal. Entah ada angin apa ia berjalan sendirian, padahal biasanya minta ditemani Kirana.

Gilbert berkeliling, memandangi berbagai pajangan di etalase toko. Ia tak menyadari jika beberapa langkah di depannya ada sedikit genangan air.

Dan saat ia menginjak genangan itu, hampir saja ia jatuh ke belakang jika saja ia tidak mempunyai reflek yang bagus. Ia merelakan sikunya membentur lantai.

 _'Daripada kepala, habis nanti.'_ Batinnya.

Gilbert bangun dari lantai dan mendapati seorang petugas pel tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

"Mister, anda nggak apa-apa?" tanya si petugas pel.

Gilbert melotot, "Nggak apa-apa gimana? Kalau saya jatuh kepala duluan kamu mau tanggung jawab?"

"Ma-maaf, mister. Tolong jangan laporin saya ke polisi." si petugas udah mulai nangis ketakutan.

"Kamu ini budek, ya? Siapa yang mau laporin kamu ke polisi? Saya mau marahin kamu, tau!" Gilbert menunjuk lantai bekas genangan. "Kalau kamu lagi ngepel, seharusnya pasang tanda 'Caution! Wet floor.' supaya orang bisa jalan ke tempat lain."

"Kamu tau tadi itu bisa berbahagia buat saya!" ucap Gilbert kesal. "Lain kali hati-hati!"

Si petugas pel cengo sambil memegang tongkat pel-nya. "I-iya, mister. Iya, maaf. Saya akan berhati-hati."

Gilbert meninggalkan petugas pel yang masih membungkuk-bungkuk padanya. Masih sambil menggerutu, ia menoleh kembali pada petugas pel yang membungkuk sambil memegangi mulut dan perutnya, seperti menahan tawa.

Gilbert curiga, "Kayaknya ada yang aneh. Kok, orang itu malah ketawa bukannya nangis?" gumamnya saat melihat petugas itu meledak tawanya, memancing perhatian orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh.

Gilbert memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kirana lewat ponselnya.

"Halo, _darling_. Kamu lagi dimana?"

"Aku di rumah nyariin kamu, tapi kamunya nggak ada. Kamu dimana, sih?"

"Aku lagi di mall. _Darling_ , bahasa indonesianya _Danger_ apa?"

"Bahaya."

" _Oh, my god!_ Berarti aku salah dong, _dear_. Aku nyebutnya bahagia!" Gilbert menjerit tertahan, meremas rambutnya secara dramatis.

Terdengar tawa merdu Kirana di seberang telpon. "Aduh, kamu gimana sih? Kan aku udah ajarin kamu yang itu."

"Aku lupa, _dear_. Aku mesti balik lagi ke petugas pel buat benerin kalimatnya, dong?" tanya Gilbert.

"Emang kamu lagi ngapain, sih? Kok bawa-bawa petugas pel segala?"

"Ya, tadi gini, _darling_. Aku kan lagi jalan, nggak tau ada genangan air di depan jadinya kepleset. Aku marahin tuh petugas pelnya, nanya kenapa gak pasang tanda lagi ngepel gitu. Trus aku bilang _"Kamu tau tadi itu bisa berbahagia buat saya!"_. Terus aku tinggalin dia. Pas aku nengok lagi, tuh orang malah ketawa. Gitu, _dear_."

Hening sebentar sampai suara tawa Kirana menggelegar di telinganya, sontak membuatnya menjauhkan ponsel sebentar.

"Ahahahahaha.. aduh, _darliiing_. Kamu tuh lucu banget. Pantes aja petugas pel itu ketawa, kamunya salah ngomong. Mestinya bahaya bukan bahagia. Jadi dia mikirnya kamu seneng-seneng aja kepleset. Hihihi.." jelas Kirana dengan tawa cekikikan.

Gilbert pucat pasi, "Ya, terus gimana dong? Aku mesti balik lagi buat benerin omonganku, gitu?"

"Nggak usah, _dear_. Sekali-kali bikin kebaikan dengan orang-orang ngetawain kamu kan jarang-jarang. Orang-orang disini suka excited kalo liat bule kayak kamu. Lucu deh, minta dicubit pake tang."

Gilbert _sweatdrop_. "Ya ampun, _darling_. Nggak gitu juga dong."

"Hihi, ya udah. Cepet pulang, aku udah masakin sayur bayam jagung kesukaan kamu nih." ujar Kirana ceria.

"Beneran? Oke deh, aku pulang. Tunggu aku di rumah ya, Kirana sayang. _Bye, muach~_ "

"Oke, _bye_. _Muach_ juga~"

Gilbert menutup sambungan teleponnya. Menghela napas kemudian lanjut jalan, mengabaikan pandangan geli dan tawa cekikikan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Satu hal yang sudah ia pelajari. Jangan buru-buru marah, nanti malah malu duluan.

 _'Berguru sama Razak malah jadi nggak bener. Mending berguru sama Hary atau Darus sajalah.'_ Batinnya gendok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_FIN_**

 **.**

 **A/n:**

 **Maaf kalo gak nyambung dan keliatan maksa. Maaf juga udah nistain prussia.**

 **Hehe, piss. (^,^)v**

 **Review? ;)**


End file.
